I Am My Own
by Lynn Soso
Summary: When Pan abandoned Rumple in order to become the new King of Neverland he never knew he had become a chess piece in a game that was never his. For once Pan is not our game master, but rather in the wrong place at the wrong time...or so it may seem. No the heroine of our story is a little fire bird wrapped inside a world of darkness. Her ambition drives her solitude, but maybe our m
1. Welcome

Just a quick filler before you start my book. This book is intended to be a Once Upon A Time Peter Pan romance. However I wanted to throw out most of the usual cliches. There won't be some random chick the shadow drags to the island. She will have her own story and this book is about HER and Pan is just a part of it. If I decide to make a sequel it will probably be in Pan's P.O.V. Secondly I would like to be more broad and diverse. Which is why different cultures and sexualities will be introduced among OC's. Let's be honest there is no damn way Pan got all those boys and not one of them are gay. I want to put a small sense of reality in the book just like the show. Now if you don't like the book feel free to click off. if you're just being a little ass about the book or to people I won't hesitate to mute you. Also there is a difference between helpful criticism and commenting on every chapter about how you hate the story. Now that that's out the way I recommend you read in dark mode and I hope you enjoy.

P.S. I would like to thank lynnwritestuff for acting as my editor and pre-reading a copy of the chapter. Also my irl friends dat_boi_travis and Abercrombiep for supporting me the whole way.


	2. Consequences

The story begins with the creation of magic. Before dragons and mages roamed the land there lived a humble maker. Powerful in his right but also lonesome. He longed for someone to tread through existence with him. Yet magic was a fickle thing. Magic while wondrous and pleasing to the eye always came with an underlining of mischief and trickery. The problem was magic always came with a price some big and others small but a price no less.

The centuries rolled on and the maker quarreled with himself until the greed for love and compassion tore at his conscience.

Compelled the maker set to work to make his own companion. The embers of a blazing flame, blades of grass picked on the brightest spring day, and a piece of the maker's own heart was taken to mold his creation. A baby girl with fiery hair, eyes a blazing green, and soft, pale skin speckled with freckles.

Awed by the pure beauty of his creation he named her Hestia after her pure heart filled with fire. The years rolled by as the maker cared for the girl adoringly with all of his heart. Yet as the girl continued to grow so did her yearn for adventure. She would play all day gleefully asking the maker to join her, but he was growing old and tired.

Unable to join his fiery bird in playing she began to feel the same impending loneliness. Distraught with what to do the maker forgot of the impending consequences of using such powerful and set out to make his beautiful Hestia a sister.

Using the vast deepness of the night sky, petals of a blooming orchid, and the cool water of a peaceful stream, and a pinch of the maker's very soul he sculpted another bubbling baby girl.

Her hair a cool midnight blue bringing out crystal clear eyes calm and serene like waves crashing against a sandy shore. Her skin was smooth and soft as the delicate petals of a budding flower. Her soul gleamed and called to the maker in an enriching light. The calmness and serenity of her very being inspired him to call her Genevieve.

Hestia delighted in the aspect of being a big sister cherished and gladly helped the maker raise his second daughter. The two girls spent day and night together filling the wind with their joyous laughter. The young toddlers soon grew into bustling children.

As they grew so did the life around them. New species of life were born and vastly covering the earth. Hestia and Genevieve loved and cared for all the new creatures seeing their world grow was a new adventure in their eyes. A new page-turning in their story.

The maker, however, saw the danger in the beauty of the growing world. The species of man lingered and while not a posing threat right then he knew of the inevitable greed that would consume their hearts. He also knew that he would not always be able to protect his precious girls from such dangers.

And so the maker gathered ingredients once more.

The radiance of the sun, the sleek black feather of a raven, a lump of diamond still buried within the coal, and the maker's eyes. He birthed (not literally) a boy.

Wild ebony hair, tanned skin bursting with brightness, and eyes so blue they appeared silver. When the girls awoke to see their father blinded and carrying a crying boy to present to them as their brother, Zion, they worried.

While overjoyed with the prospect of a new family member the growing weakness of their father did not go unnoticed. They saw how he walked slower, his voice croaked when he spoke, and the horrific occasional coughs that rang through the night.

Yet the maker still spoiled his children, his joy, his life. The girls took to caring for their father and brother.

Zion became a wild and energetic boy soon enough. The family cherished in each other's company and were perfectly satisfied with life.

Finally, all was right in their world and they would find happiness in each other forever. Until that fateful day came. It was time for the maker to pay for his magic.

•()()()()()•

It came swiftly in the night, but the maker knew what was to come and he would accept his fate readily. However, he needed to settle his affairs.

He shook the children from their slumber grasping them in a firm hug muttering a quiet apology. He cried softly unto the confused expressions of the children. He knew of the consequences for using such great quantities of magic but he had hoped them less severe.

He yearned for more time. Time that was currently drawing short. Exhaling a shuttering breath her held Hestia, Genevieve, and Zion an arms lengths away admiring them one last time.

Yes, this is what he would give his entire world for and he had not a single regret. Giving one last smile he sent Genevieve and Zion back to bed, holding Hestia back. His lovely little wildfire would have to carry the torch in his absence.

Giving a gentle smile he handed her a large leather-bound book and a smooth stone key. Then he trudged away and locked himself in his bedroom leaving his fiery bird alone.

•()()()()()•

The rain was soothing that morning. Although the sky was dark and bleak the song of raindrops made the world peaceful.

The little cottage the family lives in was quiet and the air was still. The fireplace brought a pot of stew to a steady boil, the maker's works left tidy and organized with a hint of dust, and the children beds empty as they ran to wake their father.

The door was still locked.

They knocked patiently. Maybe he was working. There was no answer. They knocked again a little louder. No reply. It was highly unlikely for him to still be asleep at this hour. Soon quiet knocking became loud banging and childish giggles became worried screaming. The hours passed. The screaming only growing louder.

Why wouldn't their father let them in? Maybe they could bust the door down with something heavy. Perhaps his window was open and the could crawl through. They needed to see there father. They needed to get inside. They needed a plan.

They needed a key.

A key. Hestia could still feel the smooth, cold key nestled in the pocket of her nightgown. Quickly she shoved the key into the lock and the door groaned at the force. With the door open she hesitated.

Something wasn't right...the room felt dark. She slowly backed away. Her younger siblings however rushed forward. The door creaked open and Genevieve let out a bloodcurdling scream.

There laid the maker a small smile crossed his pale face and his gut slashed open. Blood painted the walls and floorboards. Above the maker's head scribbled in blood read.

'MY LEGACY'

Hestia quickly turned her sibling's heads away as she tried to comfort them. They tightly gripped at her robes and grieved. Leading them away from the body they would later bury the rain poured harder than before as the sky thundered in agony. The once quaint song became pained as darkness shadowed over the cottage.

•()()()()()•

It was the next morning when they buried their beloved father. Hestia had taken it upon herself to prepare the body and clean up the gruesome scene. They carried the body to one of their favorite spots, a meadow of red and white poppies. In the center of the meadow grew a strong, old birch tree where they laid their father to rest.

The rest of the day the siblings spent time laying in the shade of the tree telling stories of their father and reminiscing their silly antics. The day ended in laughter and tears. Their hearts still grieved that night, but all wounds heal over time with the power of love.

•()()()()()•

Two weeks have passed since the death of the maker. Genevieve and Zion played outside in the gardens, but Hestia watched them from the porch. She smiled seeing that in this time of pain together they could still be happy and remember their father in their hearts.

In her lap sat the book her father had left in her possession before he died. She didn't have the heart to read it until now. Hoping her father had left his last words she opened the book. Nothing. She flipped through all the pages, but it truly was blank.

A startled cry broke through the air. Genevieve ran to her sister with a bloodied knee, and an apologetic looking Zion trailing after her.

Just as they got close a burst of light exploded from the pages of the book knocking them back. The book faded but Hestia felt a warmth in her chest only to find a warm glow fading from her heart. Genevieve's whole body was emitted in light while Zion's eye were set ablaze.

Slowly the glow faded from their bodies but Hestia swore she could still feel the powerful thrumming every time her heartbeat. The book shot itself into her arms and opened itself to the first page.

My beloved children,

Should you be reading this letter it means I've finally paid my debt.

The book went on explaining how each of them came to be and the price of their father's great magic.

With my heart, soul, and the most powerful of my body I sought you to live on as my legacy. As you may have noticed the world around you ages much quicker than you do. When creating you while I gave you each a part of myself I also gave you all my love, magic so powerful and eternal for my kind. For you, that means that you shall be forever. Never to die, your aging will stop when you find someone to share your love with as well. Hestia, my little firebird I know this is much to ask but in my absence watch over your siblings. Ensure their upbringing is a righteous one. I trust you to guide them with the light I know is within you. Genevieve, my precious water lily, keep our family whole. You may not know it yet but you are our glue. Make sure your brother and sister don't tear each other's throats out. Be the calm in their storm and center them. Now my roaring lion, Zion as the man of the house I expect you to be there for your sisters. Protect them with your life (same goes for the girls). Be the knight they didn't know they needed and show your sisters how a real man is to treat a lady. Then kill the ones that don't...I'm not kidding. With that in order, I suppose we can move on to my will and testimony. After my death in a quarter of a month, you will begin to feel changes in your body (Not puberty). I have left you all the magic I possessed. In turn, you will need to learn how to control your powers. I have sent word to an old friend, king of a nearby city to help in your studies. He does not know magic himself but he can provide proper quarters and safety for you to practice. Finally, this is very important so you must listen very carefully. As the last of my kind, you must find another to take my place. I have watched you each from afar and know that you long to be part of a never-ending adventure. Something my magic can make but not give. Take this book and quill to find my successor. Only let those you can trust know of its power and ensure it's safety. These items could mean the end of all existence. I trust you all with my legacy and power. I only wish I could be there to watch over you and see each of you grow into something phenomenal. I love you and I miss you.

Sincerely,

Your Father

•()()()()()•

Tears flowed from Hestia as she finished reading her father's testimony aloud. The children huddled together by the fireplace of their quint cottage, and once again mourned their lost father. Yet as I said before all wounds heal over time, and it started when slowly but surely they each found love.

•()()()()()()()•

Well what do you think of the first chapter. Made some editing changes so let me know if I missed somewhere or their is a random name somewhere. I may or may not have changed my main character's name...


End file.
